Positioning cables in underground communication conduits which extend for several thousand feet has long been a problem. Such is particularly true when it is desired to position an additional cable or cables into a conduit that already has a cable in it. That cable, particularly because of its plastic jacket, provides a great deal of friction to the new cable as it is attempted to be inserted into the conduit. As a result, the new or the existing cable may be easily damaged due to that friction. Such is particularly true when the cable in the conduit is ungulating which causes the cable being introduced to take a sinuous, fraction-laden path.
An extremely successful solution to this problem is a fabric innerduct sold under the trademark MAXCELL® by TVC Communications, LLC and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,371 which is incorporated by reference for whatever details may be necessary to understand the present invention. This innerduct is first positioned in a conduit and divides the conduit into longitudinally extending compartments. When a cable is positioned in one of the compartments, a pull tape or rope that is in another compartment is utilized to pull a second cable into that compartment. Because there is fabric between the cables, the friction is not on the cable jacket but on the fabric which makes installation easier.
However, a problem can exist when using these innerducts in small diameter conduits which extend long distances. In these small conduits, the fabric innerduct takes up much of the space in the conduit and the tape or rope may tend in lock up in the innerduct thereby impeding the ability to pull in a cable.
As a result, the need exists for a more efficient manner in which to install a cable into a conduit, particularly a small diameter conduit.